Magnetic Attraction
by Dyra Dreams
Summary: Sparks that fly between Tala and Salima's friend Misao. TalaOC
1. The arrival

Magnetic Attraction This is a small fanfiction that I'm writing for the upcoming Valentine's Day, I hope that it will be completed by that time but it may not be due to my mounds of coursework.  
  
The story is set in Tokyo, where Salima, Kane and everyone else from Beyblade is attending a senior school there. Salima's old childhood friend, Misao who moved to Kyoto has come to visit during the Easter Holidays. However due to a series of events which ends up with Misao spending her holidays in the company of the gorgeous but extremely cold Tala. At the beginning they don't see eye to eye but through a series of teasing and competing, they find something explainable happening between them.  
  
OK, as much as I regret it I don't own Beyblade (unfortunately) and all the characters besides Misao are all from Beyblade and NOT made up by me (but everyone knew that right?) However Misao belongs to little old me, I based her personality on half of my personality mixed with my friends but you probably didn't want to know that. But it's good to have a little background knowledge in my opinion.  
  
COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY ROMANCE with a bit of crummy humour, but mainly romance.  
  
The name was chosen from the idea that as a north and south pole attract although their completely separate things, in the same way the story between Misao and Tala develops in the same way. Even though they seem to hate each other they are actually attracting each other. (my meaning anyway)  
  
Anyho, Enjoy! ^.~!  
  
(Debbi-Aura (  
  
The Arrival  
  
"Come on guys!" said Salima as she raced ahead to the bus station, "How long does it take for you to run to the bus station?"  
  
"How about an hour since that is the sleep you've robbed of me!?" said Johnny as he grumbled.  
  
"Quit you're whining!" said Mariam, "This is important to Salima, so I think we can forget about our problems for at least one day,"  
  
"That's easy for you to say!" said Johnny, "You've probably been up since dawn, and you know how early you Saint Shields wake up,"  
  
"Ozuma wakes me up," said Mariam, "Something about we need to develop our bit beasts better!"  
  
"Guys!" said Salima, "Stop nattering and please just run! The bus is coming," Everyone turned away and saw the bus speeding towards the bus station and immediately they began to pick up the pace.  
  
Luckily they managed to catch the bus and managed to find seats where they could rest from running at an increasingly alarming speed, they could have broken the world record for the sprint the way they ran!  
  
"I tell you," said Mariah as she sat next to Rei, "This girl better be worth the trouble!"  
  
"She is!" said Salima, "She's Kane and my childhood friend, she moved to Kyoto with her mother when her parents divorced,"  
  
"Besides I really don't know why you're complaining," said Kane, "A good sprint never hurt anyone! I mean look at Tala, he looks perfectly in breath,"  
  
"Hello?" said Mariam from the back where she was sitting with Johnny, "This is Tala, he's cyberized?"  
  
"Nice of you to remind me," came a cold voice from the voice where Tala's cold eyes were lingering, "I said that I didn't want any mention of being cyberized, being a Demolition Boy, working for Biovolt or about Kai! Is that too much for one guy to ask?"  
  
"Point taken," said Kane, "So when does Misao arrive?"  
  
"She said that she should arrive at 11am," said Salima as she looked at her watch, "Probably be later knowing her,"  
  
"She sent you a recent picture?" asked Kane.  
  
"Why? I know what she looks like," said Salima, "She was my best friend!"  
  
"I take it as no then," said Kane as he dug into his coat pocket and took a small Polaroid picture and handed it to Salima, her grey eyes wide open with shock.  
  
"This is Misao?" asked Salima in disbelief. Mariah, Rei, Johnny and Mariam began to look over her shoulder as the picture.  
  
"That's your friend?" asked Mariam, "You told us that she had black hair,"  
  
"Not auburn," put in Mariah.  
  
"She's obviously changed a lot," said Salima, recovering from her shock.  
  
"A lot is not the word I'd use," said Kane, "She's completely changed,"  
  
"Hey guys," said Rei, "You might want to pack up, we're almost at the train station," Salima handed Kane back his picture and stuffed the sheets of paper back into her bag and swung it over her shoulder.  
  
"And to think that I could be playing chess with Robert, what joy you have taken me away from," said Johnny sarcastically as they got of the bus.  
  
"That's enough sarcasm," said Salima warningly as she looked around as the crowd of people getting of the bus decreased until suddenly only a young girl with auburn hair and dangling earrings was waiting with a shoulder bag on her shoulder. "Hey Misao!" Salima rushed up to the auburn haired girl who turned around and looked at Salima and smiled sweetly as they embraced.  
  
"Oh my god!" said Misao as she tucked some of her auburn hair behind her ear, "Is this really you Salima? You look really good!"  
  
"What about you?" asked Salima, "You've completely changed!"  
  
"Well it has been a long time, about seven years?" asked Misao, "We've both changed and I've acquired my own taste,"  
  
"I'd say," said Kane as he walked up to Misao.  
  
"Hey Kane," said Misao, "You're growing more handsome since the last time I saw you,"  
  
"Thanks," said Kane. Misao looked behind them at the rest of the friends standing at the back. Kane gestured for them to move, however they came over. some more reluctantly than others. "This is Rei, Mariah, Johnny and Mariam,"  
  
"Hey!" said Misao as she greeted them, "Nice to meet friends of my friends!"  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," said Rei and Mariah.  
  
"I'm sure," said Johnny as he moaned.  
  
"Hey! Mariam's the name," said Mariam.  
  
"I've missed Tala out," said Kane as he called Tala over, "Hey Tala, come and meet Misao!" Misao looked at Tala with her acute brown eyes, but instead of greeting her like a normal person, he just looked at her with those ice blue eyes of his before turning away.  
  
"Sorry about Tala," said Kane as he shrugged, "He's still a little touchy when it comes to meeting new people,"  
  
"Whatever," said Misao casually, "I really couldn't be bothered to make friends with someone who doesn't greet others; I could make a more decent friend with the wall!"  
  
"Hahaha!" sad Johnny as he laughed, "I like this girl!"  
  
"Me too," said Mariam happily, "Misao, I think we're going to get on quite well,"  
  
"I hope so!" said Misao, "Well as much as I'd like to stand here and talk all day, Mr Cool over there is getting bored," Everyone turned around to look at Tala who was now standing in a Kai like pose, his back to the wall and his arms crossed over, a sure sign of boredom.  
  
"Geez!" said Mariam, "is it me or is he becoming more like Kai? Trying to be a tough guy?"  
  
"Don't let him here you say that," said Rei warningly, "He's going to explode and then we'll have a grouchy Tala on our hands,"  
  
"He's already grouchy!" said Mariam as she then began to tease Johnny, "But as much as Johnny is,"  
  
"Hey!" said Johnny as he protested.  
  
"Just telling the truth Johnny," said Mariam as she turned away from him, "Let's go back to home, the bus is arriving at the bus stop,"  
  
"OK," said Salima as Kane took Misao's bag and they walked to the bus station.  
  
"Come on Tala, we're going," said Mariam as Tala walked to the bus station.  
  
"About time too," said Tala as he mumbled under his breath.  
  
(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
This chapter is probably really short but it's the first chapter and there's not really much that can be written without shedding a little too much light unfortunately. However I hope that you all enjoyed reading the first chapter even though it was a little too brief. 


	2. Arguments and Disagreements

Arguments and Disagreements  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Misao was settling in to live back in Tokyo, she enjoyed hanging out with her best friends from childhood and Salima and Kane really missed her. She turned out to be a very mixed personality, she liked to beyblade and play computer games and roller blade, but at the same time she liked clothes shopping and general hanging out with friends. Everyone got on with her, and she managed to give Tyson a run for his money by beating him in a Beyblade match with bit beasts. Most of the days when Salima and Kane were busy, she'd hang with Mariah, Rei or the others. She enjoyed hanging with Johnny because she could play tennis with him, and once when stuck with Robert (somehow), she ended beating him in chess. Everyone enjoyed her company and became good friends with her. except Tala that is.  
  
"Mariah, please tell me that you're joking!" said Salima as she talked on the phone to Mariah, Misao was in her bedroom reading a book and also peering over to see what was the matter. From the sounds of the conversation their plans were going to be ruined. "She told me that I didn't have to play in the upcoming competition! Oh! I wish that they would actually give the right information, what is Misao going to do?" Misao's ears pricked up at the mention of her name, yep, their plans were going to be ruined. "Kane's at football, Rei's at basketball, Mariam's training with the Saint Shields, and Johnny's busy with something I don't know what! Tala?!" Misao's face began to turn sour at the very name being mentioned, that inconsiderate jerk had not said a word to her ever since she arrived in Tokyo, and NO WAY was she going to be stuck with him, she would end up talking to the wall which makes much more friendly conversation than he would ever do! "OK," Salima hung up and sighed heavily.  
  
"What's up?" asked Misao, "PLEASE, don't leave me with Tala! I'll suffocate literally,"  
  
"He's not that bad, he's just not exactly a very talkative guy," said Salima, "But there is no one else to leave you with, he's the only local guy,"  
  
"He's not even a guy," said Misao as she rolled her eyes, "He's cyberized,"  
  
"Speaking of which, let's get some ground rules sorted, don't mention a single word about Kai, being cyberized, working for Biovolt or being a Demolition Boy OK? I'm sure you'll get on extremely well," said Salima.  
  
"Really?" asked Misao preoccupied as she began to smile, "I shall have to bear that in mind,"  
  
(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
"Explain to me again WHY I ended up babysitting for your friend?" asked Tala as he arrived in Salima's apartment, his cold blue eyes lingering in the general direction of Misao, who just looked at him with her brown eyes. Seeing the look on Misao's face when he ended gave Tala something to secretly smile about and bring amusement to his thoughts. Something about her was extremely amusing, and he hadn't worked it out yet.  
  
"Salima, would you mind explaining to me why I ended up with him!" said Misao in the same tone but this time she smirked at him.  
  
"OK, there is no one else, and besides you haven't got to know each other yet and Misao goes back in about a week's time," said Salima to both of them.  
  
"Good riddance," said Tala as he mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"Maybe the reason that Mr Insensitive and I have not got to know each other is because he is so thoughtless and seems to think extremely proudly of himself that he doesn't seem to think about other people," said Misao, "And if you want to say something, maybe you should try speaking in a clearer voice!"  
  
"OK," said Salima, "I see that you will get on like a house on fire, so bye bye and I'll see you tonight!"  
  
"Hopefully I'll come back in one piece, but don't forget that I'm with Mr Proud over here, so the chances of me coming back in one whole piece are about nought in a million," said Misao in a spiteful tone as she looked at Tala in disgust.  
  
"Strange, she's insulting me but I couldn't care less in fact I find it extremely amusing," thought Tala as he held the door open for Misao to go out.  
  
"Who knew you could be such a gentleman!" said Misao mockingly as she left the room without saying goodbye to Salima, but whacking her bag in an accidental manner in Tala's face. Turning around with false sincerity, "Oh sorry Tala, I didn't realise you were there!" Tala just gave a very sour grin as he left after Misao.  
  
Salima waved as they left her apartment uncertain that she had made the right decision of having Misao hang out with Tala for a whole day when she had witnessed the hatred trail between them two.  
  
(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
"Right, the schedule for today is clothes shopping, stationery shopping, and any other kind of shopping I can think of along the way OK?" said Misao with a big smile as she began to wonder around the centre, "Oh, you don't have to come in with me since you're nothing but the chaperone,"  
  
"CHAPERONE!!!!?!?!?!?!" thought Tala angrily as he walked after her, "I am no one's chaperone, especially yours!" Misao turned around in false shock.  
  
"You can talk!" said Misao in disbelief, "And there was me thinking that you had permanently lost your voice! Be a tragedy as well!" Misao continued to walk to the big department store at the end of the centre, but suddenly turned around, "You are right! You're not a chaperone, you are a Demolition Boy," Misao drawled these words out with much accent as possibly, watching at Tala's blue eyes didn't waver but she could sense he was becoming uneasy.  
  
"Let's just get your shopping over with," said Tala icily, "Or what seems more proper is to say shoplifting," Tala also drawled this word out with the added impact, however unlike Tala; Misao couldn't hide her feelings about that subject. Instead of answering, she looked Tala in the eye feeling that she could pour all the hatred that she felt for him at the moment but then looked away and walked off. "That's the deal, if you can't handle hearing about your past, than try not to grass up about my past,"  
  
(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
Shopping was a generally quiet affair, Misao wouldn't talk to Tala or even give him eye contact, and vice versa. Tala would stand outside and wait as she looked around, but she didn't buy anything.  
  
"He was proud to be a Demolition Boy at one stage, according to Rei," thought Misao as she looked through the shirts and thought about the talk that she had with Rei when she hung out with him.., "I wasn't proud of what I did, I've tried so hard to forget about my mistakes, I thought a new start for me when I moved to Kyoto, but after the mentioning of my past, I just can't concentrate, I can only think about how wrong I was," She reluctantly pulled herself from the clothes and went out of the shop and walked off.  
  
"You know it would be nice if you could warn me when you're going to leave a shop," said Tala as he caught up with her. Misao didn't answer but continued to walk faster and faster until she began into a little jog, "It seems that you've lost your voice now,"  
  
"Shut up!" said Misao as she refused to turn around, "You know I don't need your help here! I can find my way around town fine!"  
  
"Salima said that I-," said Tala.  
  
"Salima says! Well I say that I don't need you reminding me about the past!" said Misao furiously, "Especially when I've tried to move on and forget it,"  
  
"Then you know how it feels to be reminded what you are!" said Tala in an equal rage.  
  
"You used to be proud to be a Demolition Boy," said Misao, "Why the change of heart!"  
  
"How about the fact that you refused to give up shoplifting," said Tala, "The lucky thing was that you were underage and wouldn't be imprisoned, you're no longer proud of what you did. People change you know!"  
  
"People as conceited and arrogant as you never change," said Misao as she turned on her heels and left Tala standing on his own.  
  
(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
That is a slightly longer chapter than the first one and it may seem a bit jumpy with the times but it is slightly to do with the story as a whole, you'll see when I complete the fic.  
  
So we come to see that our main characters are having a major big row about the past, being oblivious to each other's feelings about the subject of the past and are only really thinking of their feelings towards the subject.  
  
I hope that the chapter was OK, if it's not I'll try and right a better one next time.  
  
I'm afraid that this is only a fanfiction for Tala and Misao, they are the sole and main character and their bonding is the most important thing. So I'm sorry to disappoint people who thought otherwise. 


	3. Double Past

I'm SO sorry that this is updated later, but I've had homework and coursework, and I've been up pretty late trying to finish it all for the deadlines. And my chosen date of finish will UNFORTUNATELY probably not be ready by that time...so I'm sorry. If I do however manage to finish this on my chosen date, I tell you it will be a miracle... anyway enough of my bickering. Enjoy!  
  
Double Past  
  
"WHAT!?!" yelled Salima after Tala explained for the fourth time that Misao was not with him, and he didn't know where she was, "How could you be so stupid and let her out of your sight!"  
  
"Tala, surely you realise that Misao is not accustomed to Tokyo living," said Kane reasonably, "I mean what possible reason would she have to just up and leave?"  
  
"Besides the obvious that she hates me?" asked Tala wryly.  
  
"Don't you DARE be cocky with me!" said Salima angrily, "You were put in charge of my friend, and you have lost her!"  
  
"Geez, you make me sound like your long lost pet," came the voice of Misao as she entered the living room.  
  
"Misao where have you been?" asked Kane after seeing the relieve on Salima's face.  
  
"Out," said Misao simply as she walked into the living room, and took one look at Tala's blank expression. "What is he doing here?"  
  
"He, Tala was worried about you and dec-," said Salima  
  
"Ha!" said Misao, "Tala?!?! Worried about me?" She laughed loudly as she sat down on the chair, "This self centred cyberized person doesn't care for anyone but himself!"  
  
"OK," said Kane as he tried to clear the tense atmosphere, "Tala, Misao explain, how did you get separated," Tala and Misao just sat quietly, refusing to give eye contact or talk to each other.  
  
"He said about my past," said Misao simply as she sighed, "My shoplifting phase as he likes to call it,"  
  
"You didn't!" said Salima and Kane equally horrified.  
  
"She mentioned about me being a Demolition Boy, when I specifically tell all not to," said Tala, "And I did not call it your shoplifting phase,"  
  
"Well you wanted too!" said Misao.  
  
"But I didn't!" said Tala in the same tone that she used. Immediately they began to argue and fight, insulting each other.  
  
"OK!" yelled Kane as he cut through, "Misao, don't say anything about Tala's past in the future and Tala, you do the same. OK?"  
  
"Whatever," said Misao as she got up and slammed the door shut on her way out.  
  
"Great!" said Salima as she threw her hands up in disbelief, "Here she goes again! Always fleeing at the first sign of problems, just like seven years ago,"  
  
"What happened seven years ago?" asked Tala curiously, somehow he felt like Misao was mad for something other than the fact he mentioned her shoplifting.  
  
"Misao's parents have split up. Her mother lives with her in Kyoto and her father is currently in jail, for alcohol abuse and abuse against Misao, and selling things in the black market," said Salima with a huge sigh, "When everything happened, she admitted it freely but wouldn't tell the truth about her father was doing and ran away from home, her mother came back and she came home and was persuaded skilfully to reveal the truth. Instead of staying in Tokyo, she begged her mother to take the job offered in Kyoto. My mother was told by her mother, but we were told not to tell,"  
  
"Misao finds it really hard to face up to her problems," said Kane, "She's just like that...it must have taken a lot of confidence to come back to Tokyo and looking so well,"  
  
"I'm sure it did," said Tala calmly as he realised what Misao meant.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Shut up!" said Misao as she refused to turn around, "You know, I don't need your help here! I can find my way around town fine!"  
  
"Salima said that I-," said Tala.  
  
"Salima says! Well I say that I don't need you reminding me about the past!" said Misao heated, "Especially when I've tried to move on and forget it,"  
  
"Then you know how it feels to be reminded what you are!" said Tala in an equal rage.  
  
"You used to be proud to be a Demolition Boy," said Misao, "Why the change of heart!"  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Proud to be a Demolition Boy, proud," said the thoughts that played in Tala's head as he thought back, ""Especially when I've tried to move on and forget it, move on and forget it," He thought long and hard while he revised the words that Misao threw in his face before realising. "What have I done?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misao had stormed out of the house and headed down into the park, it was pretty dark and she knew she should have stayed inside, but she wasn't scared... she'd done it several times before... staying out late at night, that's to her father and his abusive behaviour. She walked into the park as she sat down on the vacated bench, she watched as young lovers were walking hand in hand gazing at the magnificent sky looking at the twinkling stars and the luminous moon. She saw young kids running around in front of their beaming parents, proud of their children and their family.  
  
"I can remember days like that, my mother, my father, Shiro and myself," thought Misao sadly as she remembered the day her elder brother died, "That's when everything went wrong, father went back to drugs and alcohol, and mother began to cope with her sorrow by leaving me all alone,"  
  
Flashback  
  
"My poor Shiro," said Misao's mother as she looked sadly at a young picture of her lost son, "I know that you are with the spirits of my beloved mother and father, and I know you are safe. But if you hear me...please remember that we will always love you," Her mother then lit an incense stick and placed it in the hole (Debbi-Aura says: I don't know what you call the think you stick the incense sticks in... so sorry!) and then left the room. Misao is watching from the corner, her long black hair hanging over one shoulder as she follows her mother into the main room where her father is lounging on the sofa with ten bottles or more on the table and taking swigs from the current bottle in his hand every 1 second.  
  
Misao doesn't go into the family room because her parents begin to argue again about Shiro's death and blaming each other for it. Misao runs away as the abuse begins. She runs upstairs into her room where she has a picture of them all together happily and a separate picture of her brother.  
  
"Why are they like this Shiro?" asked Misao, "Sure, they've lost you... but I'm still here! But they could never love you like they love their first born child... the clever one with a bright future ahead. Mother, father...don't turn back to the past...look to the future I'm still here! You haven't lost everything!"  
  
End of flashback  
  
"You haven't lost everything, I'm still here!" said Misao as she went over those words in her head as silent tears began to pour down her face. She dried her tears with the sleeve of her shirt as she sat there silently, "Why does everything bad always come back to haunt me!"  
  
"Because you let it," said a calm voice from the darkness. Misao turned around as Tala stepped out of the shadows and into the view of Misao. Misao turned away from Tala as she moved up on the bench, "Is this an invitation to sit down?" Misao looked at him as she casually waved her hand. Tala took up the gesture as "do what you want," and sat down. Misao and Tala were silent for a few minutes, Tala thinking of what to say to her...he was never good at apologies, and Misao was still thinking about the past.  
  
"You can't dawdle on the past," began Tala, "You've gotta look to the future, I know that I may never be uncyberized, but that's in the past. I look to the future, the idea of spending time with friends, people who care about me and like me for who I am. Not someone you pretend to be, but at the same time you can't run away every time the going gets tough,"  
  
"Oh and you're such an expert how exactly?" asked Misao harshly.  
  
"I never said I was an expert," said Tala, "I just believe in those few things,"  
  
"There are things that I believed in such as fairytales and happy endings," said Misao as she turned her brown eyes to face him, "They don't and will never exist, I know that now,"  
  
"Maybe if you took the time to talk your problems through with people and try to sort them with the help of your friends, than maybe there will be a happy ending for you," said Tala.  
  
"If you think I'm going to pour all my dark secrets to you, you're seriously mistaken," said Misao, "You probably know them from Salima anyway,"  
  
"She only told me in basic," said Tala, "And I wasn't saying that you talk to me, I was going to say that you probably talk to Salima or Kane or even your own family. Everyone wants to help you, but you never let them get close enough,"  
  
"And how did you figure all this out?" asked Misao curiously.  
  
"That look in your eyes, is the same one I ended up with when I first was cyberized, the look of emotionless and independence," said Tala, "Except... you shouldn't be independent at times like this,"  
  
"Oh?" asked Misao.  
  
"The more you try to be independent," said Tala, "The more you refuse the help of friends who care about you, soon you'll be as cyberized as me without being cyberized. In other words you will be unable to express any emotion, only hatred,"  
  
"Do you know the full truth of my shoplifting phase?" asked Misao as she looked at Tala.  
  
"Basics," said Tala, "But enough to know I was in the wrong and I'm sorry...I hope that you won't continue to hate me for getting it wrong. Look maybe I was a little distant to you in the beginning, but if you found out how long it took me to make the friends I have now, you will understand,"  
  
"I'm sorry for talking about your past too," said Misao, "I realise that you did something bad as well, and you don't really want mention of it. Plus, I return to Kyoto in a few days and so...I guess there is not much point of us being friends,"  
  
"Is that how you feel?" asked Tala curiously.  
  
"Yeah," said Misao confidently, "I just don't see the point,"  
  
"Well if you believe so...well I guess it does make sense," said Tala.  
  
"Good," said Misao as she walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AHHHH! I can't believe that Misao refuses to be Tala's friend after he apologised to her... and believe me apologising is not Tala's best trait. Well I did write it ^^ but you'll have to wait for the end to find out how they fall in love... so until next time  
  
CYA! 


	4. Blossoming Friendship

Blossoming Friendship  
"Hey Misao, do you mind hanging out with Tala again today? Or can you not stand a cyberized guy to baby-sit you?" asked Salima from the main room where she was talking on the phone to Mariam.  
  
"Do what you want," said Misao, "I really couldn't care, you're the host, and I'm the guest. Just do what you think is best, I really couldn't care," Misao got up from the living room and took her mobile phone from her bag and began to text her friends in Kyoto.  
  
"You could stay here if you don't mind being on your own?" asked Salima.  
  
"Do whatever, I'm really not bothered," said Misao.  
  
"Fine," said Salima, "Have it your way,"  
  


* * *

  
"Thanks ever so much for coming Tala, I know that you don't exactly see eye to eye, but she will probably not even notice that you are here," said Salima, "You know where everything is, so I have to go to volleyball practise, so I'll see you later!" Salima shut the door as she left the room.  
  
"Hey Salima can I u-," began Misao as she reached the door to see Tala, "She gone?"  
  
"Yep," said Tala.  
  
"Fine," said Misao as she sat down in the room and began to text her friends in Kyoto again.  
  
"You like mobile phones too?" asked Tala as he sat down. Misao didn't reply him but instead continued to text her friends, "Hello?"  
  
"Look Tala, can't you see I'm busy?" asked Misao as if stating the obvious, "And I really don't have anything to say to you," Tala who was slowly beginning to boil, grabbed the phone and held it out of reach, "Give my phone back!"  
  
"No!" said Tala, "Look, just because you decided not to be friends, do you have to ignore me like a door post,"  
  
"I have nothing to say to you, and since I decided not to be friends with you, that doesn't mean I have to talk to you," said Misao.  
  
"We don't have to act like enemies," said Tala, "Cos you really don't want me as an enemy,"  
  
"No, I don't want you as an enemy, but I don't particularly want you as an EYE SORE either!" said Misao, "Now please can I have my phone back?"  
  
"Not until you answer one simple question," said Tala as his blue eyes looked at her. She threw her hands up as she slumped down in the chair, gesturing for Tala to go ahead, "Tell me the truth, and look into my eyes when you answer, do you really want us to not be friends?"  
  
Misao felt a block in her mind, she couldn't lie to Tala, not if she had to be truthful and look into his eyes while saying the answer. She could always lie, like she did on behalf of her father, but if nothing else Tala deserved to know the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to admit the truth. Instead she just sat there quietly.  
  
"I'll take the silence as it's not what you want!" Tala then began to get up, but Misao threw her ball at the door to close it, "Geez woman what is your problem? You obviously don't wanna be my friend so why stop me from going?"  
  
"You imbecile!" said Misao as she got up, "You are my problem! For crying out loud, even if I wanted to be friends with you, it's a little too late don't you think?"  
  
"It's never too late to make a decision," said Tala.  
  
"Instead of you dishing out the question, answer me straight in the face," said Misao, "Do you like me enough to want to be my friend?"  
  
"Yes," mumbled Tala to himself.  
  
"Why?" asked Misao as she sat down, "Why do you like me after I've been so mean and nasty to you, talking about your past against about being a d-,"  
  
"Please, don't mention it," said Tala as he sat down, "You are independent and I admire that about you, but you're too independent, and cast away everyone's help when they try to help you,"  
  
"I don't need help, they are my problems and I can deal with them myself," said Misao.  
  
"That's what I mean! You never think about anything else but yourself," said Tala.  
  
"Why would that make you like me?" asked Misao.  
  
"Because I'm beginning to realise, that maybe I'm not completely cyberized," said Tala with a sly smile, "I mean look at you, you are cyberized without being cyberized, going through the horrible process and everything,"  
  
"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment," said Misao with a little smile, "How does that make you like me?"  
  
"I feel that I can relate to you and your problems, although you don't want to open up and I can't open up," said Tala.  
  
"You believe this nonsense?" asked Misao, "You believe what the scientists say? Human spirit conquers scientists any day, so you were born as a human, and you can live to be a human, think about the friends that you've accumulated and people you care about,"  
  
"Look at the people who care about you, and the friends that you could have, if you open up to everyone," said Tala.  
  
"My problem is my burden, no one else's," said Misao sternly.  
  
"What were you yelling about in the park?" asked Tala curiously.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Misao, "Since when did you become much more caring about me?"  
  
"Because you're not making this extremely easy for me," said Tala, "For crying out loud, I did not apologise for any old reason, I wanted to be your friend!"  
  
"That's very sweet," said Misao, "No one's ever wanted to be my friend that much, what do you stand to gain from this?"  
  
"No one can tell me that I'm not making an effort, I know that it's only today and tomorrow, but we don't have to become best friends," said Tala.  
  
"I had a brother," said Misao, "His name was Shiro, and he was perfect in every way. Unfortunately he died, and when he did. My father became...abusive and my parents began to fight,"  
  
"How long ago was this?" asked Tala in concern, like he was making a theory.  
  
"When I was about seven," said Misao, "I remember having problems of my own, performance in school was below average and I was seriously ill. But my parents were so wrapped up in their own problems that I didn't...," Misao faltered as she looked away.  
  
"You didn't tell them because you thought that they'd be too wrapped up in their own problems to listen to you," said Tala.  
  
"When I told them, they didn't particularly care," said Misao, "Now that my parents have split, my mother says that I can always come to her with my problems but it's too late, I can't change who I am," Tala moved off his chair and knelt beside Misao and looked at her.  
  
"It's never too late to change," said Tala, "I'm no longer a Demolition Boy and I've changed from being stone cold and cruel hearted,"  
  
"You still are," said Misao as she began to tear thinking of the past, "I don't think that I can change, for nine years I've been like this,"  
  
"I've been a Demolition Boy for all my life," said Tala, "I've changed and made a difference, maybe you should talk to your mother about all your problems. You can't change the past but you can mould yourself to make a bright new future for you. You're a bright girl, extremely good at beyblading and video games," Misao looked slightly puzzled as Tala gave a soft laugh. "I watched you as you beybattled against Tyson and Rei. You're pretty good. You could become an international beyblade star, or play tennis. Johnny says you're pretty good!" Misao smiled happily as she thought of her current future, to return to Kyoto tomorrow.  
  
"Thanks Tala!" said Misao as trickles of tears fell down her face as she sniffled and dried her eyes. She pushed some of her hair back from her face and was face to face with Tala's handsome face and ocean coloured blue eyes. She felt herself enchanted if not mesmerised by their bright colour, whereas Tala was breathless by her true beauty, she looked extremely pretty and her big brown eyes glimpsing up at him, as they began to move closer to each other, their faces almost touching when...  
  
"Can I have my phone back?" asked Misao before their faces touched. Tala moved away as he passed Misao back her phone. Misao began to blush slightly as she went to her bedroom and sat on the bed. She began to breathe much more heavily as she thought back to what could have passed between her and Tala.  
  
"What the hell happened there," said Tala as he sat down on the chair and began to breathe much more hastily, "Wow! That was certainly close! Misao and I?!?!? What a weird notion....," thought Tala, "Dear me... what is this weird emotion that I'm feeling for the first time?"  
  


* * *

  
OK, see they become friends! Well I did write it so...yeah. But YAY! They're friends and the romance is beginning kinda...from my point of view anyway ^^. I hope that that is OK; I had many drafts because I didn't know how to introduce things in so yeah...I took the best bits of each draft and put them in the chapter. I hope it doesn't suck! ^^ 


	5. Happy Ending

Happy Ending  
"I guess you're all packed now?" asked Salima as she watched her friend cram all her things into her suitcase.  
  
"Yep," said Misao as she smiled, "The good thing is that Mum's coming over to give me a hand,"  
  
"Yep, and we're all going to dinner tonight!" said Salima, "The last farewell dinner, I just wish you didn't have to go away,"  
  
"In a way, I'm happy that I'm leaving but I'm also sad," said Misao, "I just don't think I'm ready to live in Tokyo. So many memories just I just can't rid from my mind, but don't get me wrong, I had a great time here!"  
  
"I'm glad you did," said Salima, "I'm just sorry that you got stuck with Tala!"  
  
"It wasn't that bad, we put our differences aside," said Misao, "We're talking to each other now, so is he coming tonight?"  
  
"Damn!" said Salima, "I knew I missed something,"  
  
"Salima!" exclaimed Misao, "Even if we weren't talking, it would have be a kind gesture, after all he did kinda turn into my long term babysitter,"  
  
"I guess," said Salima, "But I have to meet your mother in the bus station in approximately half an hour,"  
  
"OK," said Misao, "Well you give me his address and I'll go there," Salima raised her eyebrows in suspicion as she moved towards the address book and began to write it down on a piece of paper and handed it to Misao.  
  
"Just no yelling, and forcing him to come," said Salima warningly, "I don't wanna see him not enjoying himself tonight because you forced him,"  
  
"You won't," said Misao, "I'll make him come...,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No!" said Tala as she arrived at his apartment an hour later.  
  
"Come on Tala, it will be fun!" said Misao, "Please!"  
  
"No, N-O!" said Tala as he stormed into his kitchen.  
  
"Sheesh, you are such a boring person!" said Misao, "What happened to your sense of fun and adventure,"  
  
"I have no sense of adventure," said Tala and looking coldly at her said, "Or emotions,"  
  
"That's what you say, but then what the hell happened earlier on in Salima's apartment," thought Misao as she sat down on his sofa, "Tala, please. I'd really like you to come,"  
  
"NO," said Tala for the last time.  
  
"Geez man!" said Misao, "I have had to resort to begging! And you're still not going to accept?"  
  
"That's right," said Tala as he brought a lemon tea for her.  
  
"You are sooooo boring!" said Misao as she drank her tea.  
  
"I know," said Tala as he drank his own. Misao slammed her cup down on the table and got up.  
  
"Fine," said Misao as she left the apartment but then stopped at the door, "I probably won't see you again then...so I guess this is goodbye," She looked deep into his blue eyes, hoping to find a glimpse of hope that he would come, but she saw nothing but cold ice blue eyes staring back at her.  
  
"Yep," said Tala as he opened the door, Misao looked at him in hatred as she went out of the door. Tala closed the door behind her as he sat down on his sofa, "Goodbye Misao,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Misao made her way back to Salima's place, she saw her mother waiting in Salima's living room.  
  
"Misao!" said Yuriko, "How have you been my dear?"  
  
"Good!" said Misao; however her face betrayed her cheerful reply.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Salima worried for her friend.  
  
"I'm fine!" said Misao.  
  
"Did you enjoy your visit in Tokyo?" asked Yuriko eagerly. Misao smiled and nodded. "Good, because I have some important and it should also be very exciting for Kane and Salima as well,"  
  
"What is the news Yuriko?" asked Kane as he settled down in the living room.  
  
"I feel that it is the right time now, Misao seemed to cope in Tokyo and so I think it's perfect," said Yuriko, "As you know I applied for a more convenient hours job,"  
  
"Did you get the post?" asked Misao.  
  
"Yes, except we will have to move from Kyoto," said Yuriko.  
  
"Where?" asked Salima in shock.  
  
"Here," said Yuriko happily, "Misao my dear, we're moving back to Tokyo!" Misao was speechless, everything was too soon and she didn't think she could do it. Instead of answering she turned on her heels and ran out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah damn!" said Tala as he remained seated on his chair. He remembered the last expression that he would ever see on Misao's face, and it was not a happy one. "Why does she want me to come to dinner so much? Last week, she would have yelled in my face if I said I would. Did whatever happen mean anything?" Tala got up as he began to walk around his apartment pondering possible answers, but every time he tried, Misao's angry expression came back to him, "Ahhh! She has this way of making me feel bad about myself when I'm not in the wrong! Damn that girl!" Tala grabbed his coat as he ran out of his apartment and to Salima's apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't get it, this news should have pleased her," said Yuriko, "She would be near you two again! Just like old times!"  
  
"Yuriko," said Salima gently, "She isn't ready," Yuriko and Kane looked at her astounded.  
  
"But she enjoyed herself and enjoyed visiting you," said Yuriko.  
  
"She told me today that there were just too many memories that couldn't be forgotten," said Salima, "I'm sorry Yuriko, if I had known before I would have told you,"  
  
Yuriko sat down on the chair and sighed.  
  
"Ever since we moved to Kyoto, I always knew that she never opened up to me," said Yuriko, "She always said that she was alright, but she would block me out so I never knew what was wrong with her," As Salima comforted Yuriko, Kane went to answer the door.  
  
"Hey Kane, is Misao in?" asked Tala as Kane let him in.  
  
"Misao ran out of the house," said Salima.  
  
"Please don't say that I upset her!" said Tala.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Kane.  
  
"I refused to come to dinner with her," said Tala, "And she's the kind of girl who can make everyone feel bad, even when they're doing what they think is right,"  
  
"Tala, this is Yuriko," said Salima, "Misao's mother," Tala looked at the depressed woman; he now knew where Misao got her pretty looks and features from. "Yuriko just told Misao that she was moving back to Tokyo, and Misao fled after hearing this,"  
  
"Hello Yuriko," said Tala, "That would make sense, she's not ready,"  
  
"Do you know something that we don't?" asked Kane.  
  
"If you know anything at all," said Yuriko as she wept, "Please tell me!"  
  
"I think it's to do with the past," said Tala, "I don't know a lot cos she doesn't open up easily, but she told me about the memories of her elder brother Shiro. Something about when she told you things, you didn't seem to hear her,"  
  
"We had problems of our own, our son had just died!" said Yuriko defensively.  
  
"Yeah, but you had Misao," said Tala, "She was still there, but you neglected and ignored her,"  
  
"Is that why she was so depressed in class?" asked Salima as she looked at Kane who nodded remembering that time.  
  
"Knowing that you would do nothing about it," said Tala, "She kept all her problems to herself. Misao had a lot of unhappy memories in Tokyo, it would make sense that she didn't particularly want to live here,"  
  
Ushering Kane and Tala into the kitchen, Salima left Yuriko for a minute and closed the door of the kitchen.  
  
"OK," said Salima, "We need to find Misao, Yuriko and her need to have a mother/daughter moment. It would help for them both to clear this up properly,"  
  
"OK, I think that Salima should stay with Yuriko," said Kane, "You can't leave her on her own,"  
  
"OK," said Salima as she agreed, "You and Tala split up and find her. And be careful," The two boys nodded as they left the kitchen and putting on their jacket, they opened the door and exited the apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misao stood on the bridge overlooking the beautiful view of Tokyo as the sun set. She walked along the bridge until she reached the park where she began to pick some stones up and skim them in the water. Her eyes held sorrow in them as she began to think back to the past.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A young boy with sleek black hair and intelligent brown eyes bent down and held his hand out, as young Misao took his hand and walked around with him.  
  
"Brother, where are we going?" asked Misao as she looked at the busy streets.  
  
"Just stay with me and everything will be OK," said her brother as he smiled at her, "Where we are going is a surprise,"  
  
"Yay! I like surprises," said Misao happily, "You're the best brother, Shiro!" Shiro bent down as Misao hugged him.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Furiously she began to throw her stones in instead of skimming as they made one ripple as they splashed in. Tears began to fall down her face as she sat on the grass and looked up into the sky.  
  
"Oh Shiro, why did you have to leave?" asked Misao as she began to cry, "Why is everything happening now! Sure, make me go to Tokyo for a few weeks and I'll have no objections, but make me live there! I don't have enough strength to carry out such a strenuous task as that,"  
  
Misao looked up as she saw a shadow looming over her; Tala was standing behind her holding out a tissue for her, his blue eyes betraying no emotion.  
  
"I heard the big news," said Tala, "I guess I was wrong, that angry expression on your face would not be the last I saw!"  
  
"I suppose," said Misao as she smiled slightly while wiping her eyes with the tissue, "What are you doing here? You made it perfectly clear that you didn't wanna come tonight,"  
  
"I come on behalf of those who care for you," said Tala.  
  
"You included?" asked Misao.  
  
"I guess," said Tala as he shrugged, "All your friends and family care for you. Salima wants you to talk to your mother,"  
  
"And let me guess, you're going to drag me back if I refuse?" asked Misao amused.  
  
"No," said Tala as he sat down beside her, "I won't force you into anything that you are not comfortable with,"  
  
"I'm not ready," said Misao simply.  
  
"To talk to your mother sincerely or to move to Tokyo?" asked Tala.  
  
"Both," said Misao, "I guess, I'm just a little worried about what my mother would think, and then there are too many memories that I can't forget here. Shiro took me here for the first time, and I guess those memories still live on,"  
  
"No one's asking you to forget those feelings and memories, they live on in your heart, but they don't want you to dwell on the past, they want you to look to the future," said Tala, "Wait, I swear we had this conversation before?"  
  
"We have," said Misao, "So what are you doing here, let me guess you got bored?"  
  
"Nah, I just thought that since I was around, I might as well help out," said Tala.  
  
"If I go back now, will you come tonight?" asked Misao hopefully.  
  
"You don't get things from me that easily," said Tala with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Man, you are such a boring person!" said Misao, "I know that dinners in restaurants are not exactly your style, but haven't you ever done anything different before?"  
  
"Nope," said Tala.  
  
"Where is your sense of adventure or for that matter your daring spirit?" asked Misao, "If you never take risks, live will be boring and you'll never figure out what could be!"  
  
"Really?" asked Tala as he looked intently into her brown eyes. Misao nodded and smiled slightly before turning away to the serene river scene. "A risk that is worth taking?" Tala looked at Misao for a few seconds before pondering, "Figure out what could be? Damn! Now I'm getting that same feeling I got earlier on in Salima's place. Could this be that emotion that everyone talks about...love??!?!!? Maybe I'm not as cyberized as I figured," Tala reached out and smoothed back some of Misao's hair. Misao looked slightly shocked by such an action but she didn't back away, she turned to face Tala as she smiled for real.  
  
"Tala I wa-," began Misao but Tala cut her off as he moved closer to her as their lips met in a sweet kiss, filled with emotion and sparks of love. After the special moment was over, Misao looked into Tala's blue eyes, finally a sparkle of emotion showing.  
  
"Act now, talk later," said Tala as they kissed again. Misao felt tears fall down her face as Tala wiped them away.  
  
"So what did you want to say?" asked Tala.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I think I may like you, except now I know that I do," said Misao happily.  
  
"I love you too," said Tala, those words coming out of his mouth for the first time, gave him a sense of belonging to this world which he lived in.  
  
For once in their lives, Misao and Tala really believed that they belonged here, in Japan, in Tokyo...and in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You couldn't find her?" asked Salima as Kane returned back empty handed, Kane gave a regretful sigh as he shook his head.  
  
"I'm just hoping that Tala's having better luck," said Kane as the door opened and Tala and Misao, linking hands walked into the room.  
  
"Misao..," said Salima as she saw the happy expression on both their faces, then she pointed to the living room where her mother was sitting lonely and unhappy. Unlinking hands, Misao went to the living room where she was embraced by her mother happily.  
  
"We should give them a moment together," said Salima as she closed the door, "So does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on between you two?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Misao, I'm so sorry I thought you'd be happy that we were moving to Tok-," said Yuriko.  
  
"Mum!" said Misao, "I don't mind moving to Tokyo, Tala helped me realise that I have always had the strength to face my past! I have the strength of my friends and my family, you mum,"  
  
"Oh Misao," said Yuriko as she bent down and hugged her daughter again, "I'm sorry that I neglected you when Shiro passed away, I was selfish and only thought about myself and my sorrow, I never thought how this would effect you, my own daughter. But now that everything is over, I want us to look forward to the future and I want you to know that I will always be there for you, to make up for the lost years of neglect,"  
  
"That's all I need," said Misao happily as tears began to fall again, "The support of my friends and family, and to know that you will always be there when I need you. I love you mum,"  
  
"I love you too Misao," said Yuriko as she hugged her daughter tightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Geez, you took a long time," said Johnny as he sat down in the restaurant as he saw Salima, Kane and Yuriko walking towards the table.  
  
"Oh my god!" said Mariam, "Is that Tala and Misao?" Everyone turned around to see Tala and Misao linking hands as they walked towards the table.  
  
"Hey guys," said Tala good naturedly as he let go off Misao's hand so she could slide into the booth.  
  
"Should we order?" asked Yuriko happily as she took up the menu and began to read through all the food available.  
  
Dinner was a joyous occasion as everyone enjoyed themselves, talking and joking about, but no one had a joyful time as Tala did. For once, he felt completely uncyberized. He had feelings, he could feel them and he was happy that they were back. He could joke and laugh without being cynical and for once, he truly enjoyed himself.  
  
"I think a toast is in order," said Salima and Kane as they got up, "To the new couple, Misao and Tala!"  
  
"To Misao and Tala," said everyone as they drank their drink.  
  
"I think another toast is in order," said Kane as he got up, "To Yuriko and Misao, happy mother and daughter, and soon to be happy members of our beloved society," Misao and Tala beamed as they kissed.  
  
"Really, couldn't you do that somewhere more private?" asked Johnny disgusted by the public show of emotion.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" asked Rei as he put his hand around Mariah as she leaned closer.  
  
"It's cute," said Mariah, "It shows their feelings for one another,"  
  
"Speaking of feelings," said Rei as he began to kiss Mariah as well.  
  
"Eww," said Mariam as she began to drain her drink as fast as possible.  
  
"Argh!" said Johnny as he crossed his hands, not pleased that he had to witness two pairs of lovers within both directions of his sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner, everyone went their separate ways as they returned to their happy homes. Tala and Misao decided to just walk around in the moonlight as they began to just lazily stroll around in the park. They sat down on a bench gazing at the bright stars and the full moon.  
  
"So," said Tala as he turned his eyes to Misao, "Do you believe in happy endings?" Misao laughed slightly as she turned to face Tala, smiling.  
  
"Yes," said Misao as she cuddled up to Tala, "Yes I do believe in happy endings,"  
  
"So do I," thought Tala as he leaned in for a passionate kiss, igniting a hidden fire trapped between ice, finally freed by the feelings of love that they felt for each other, as they drifted off into their own sweet world, just the two of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After such a long time, the story finally comes to an end, only a week away from my first hoped for deadline; I hope that you readers enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Maybe the ending winded on for a little too long, but I dunno, but yeah. 


End file.
